Late Night Visits
by candyashes
Summary: “Adora... don’t tempt me” Catra whispered. Her lips at my ear. I struggled against her grip a little bit. But I didn’t want to be free. It’s been so long since I’ve had her this close to me. “I miss you. I need you” I tried to say barely above a whisper. “What was that?” She bit down on my ear making a moan escape my lips. I’ve gone too long without her


**This is my first fic ever! Please go easy on me... I just wanted to write a quick on shot of Catra and Adora. This is my first time writing smut and I just wanted to give it a try. Let me know what you think of it 3**

I missed her.

I loved her life outside of the horde and I loved my new friends but I missed her.

Ever since leaving the horde I usually stay up at night staring out the window looking over at the glow from the horde lands. Where Catra is.

What would happen if I went to see her? I've been sneaking in and out of that place since I was a kid, I know I could get in there without being noticed.

But how would she react? Would she even want me there? I just want to go over there and talk to her. I miss just talking to her.

I'd made up my mind. I know I can sneak in and out of their undetected and even if Catra doesn't want me there she wouldn't hand me over to Shadowweaver. Catra hates her, and she wouldn't do that to me

Different scenarios of what would happen were playing through my head as I snuck out of the castle and made my way to the Horde, most of them bad scenarios.

I'd finally made it there though. Sneaking in through the secret passage me and Catra used to use as kids and making my way to the sleeping quarters.

As I walked by the locker room I could hear voices.

"Scorpia! What did I say about using my shower products!" Catra's voice filled the room making my heart stop for a moment.

"I wanted to see if I could get my hair as soft as your mane, but it didn't work" I could hear the sadness in Scorpia's voice.

"Whatever, don't touch my stuff" came Catra's voice

Next I heard footsteps coming closer to the door. Hiding around the corner I watched Scorpia come out of the locker room running her hand through her hair"

"Didn't work damnit" she muttered as she walked away.

It was about 12am I knew no one else usually stayed up that late except for Catra. She was always reckless and never stuck to our sleeping schedules.

Catra was alone. In the locker room. I could finally talk to her one on one.

I slowly opened the door and walked into the locker room. Locking the door behind me.

I looked around the room and couldn't find her. I tip toed to the showers and she wasn't in there either.

There's only one entrance to this room and I didn't see her leave?

Next thing I know I'm pinned against the wall Catra jumping from above and pinning both my arms to the wall, her face inches from mine.

"Adora, Adora, Adora" she purred.

"Why did you come here"

"I needed to see you, I needed to talk to you." I struggled. Trying to get free from her grip.

"Why? There's nothing to talk about. If you're looking for someone to talk to why don't you go pick one of the new friends you've made" I could hear the hurt in her voice. She let go of me and started to walk away.

"No I needed to-" I was cut off by her next sentence.

"I won't hesitate to turn you over to Shadowweaver. Bad idea to come here honestly." She started walking toward the door reaching her had out to turn the knob.

Thinking quickly I quietly walked over to her and grabbed her arm.

"You wouldn't do that to me"

She paused, still facing the door.

"Oh? I wouldn't?" She growled.

I quickly turned her around so she was the one now pinned against the door, holding both of her wrists.

"In a fight we know who would win" I whispered.

"And if I was caught and forced to come back, do you really think Shadowweaver would let me out of her sign again?"

"We wouldn't have that time alone that we usually have" I breathed, planting a kiss on Catra's neck.

Catra was quick though and before I knew it I was somehow the one pinned against the door.

"Adora... don't tempt me" Catra whispered. Her lips at my ear.

I struggled against her grip a little bit. But I didn't want to be free. It's been so long since I've had her this close to me.

"I miss you. I need you" I tried to say barely above a whisper.

"What was that?" She bit down on my ear making a moan escape my lips. I've gone too long without her

"Catra please" I struggled against her grip on my wrists causing her to finally let go.

And our lips finally met. The kiss was slow and deep. Not the usual eager way we usually kissed. We wanted this to last. Not knowing when we would see each other again.

I was the first to break the slow rhythm our lips had fallen into. Needing more. Wanting more.

"Needy" Catra breathed against my lips.

Not able to form a response, Catra was pushing me back up against the door deepening the kiss forcing her tongue in with no warning.

The kiss didn't last long because soon Catra was making her way down my neck with her lips, sucking and biting on the way down.

My shirt was the first to come off without me even realizing, Catra's slow kisses still working their way down, I felt her hands on my back undoing the clasp for my bra.

With my bra quickly discarded laying next to my shirt on the floor Catra's hands came up to cup my breasts. Her hands everywhere her mouth everywhere. I tipped my head back unable to control my moans anymore, one of Catra's hands quickly coming to my mouth to muffle the noise

"Sound travels in here remember? You've always been so hard to keep quiet" she grinned, continuing her bites and licks on my breasts, making me moan into her palm even more.

Realizing that Catra had way too much clothing on I brought her mouth back to mine and quickly made short work of her shirt and bra, my hands traveling around her breasts squeezing and touching as our lips still locked together.

Catra's hands started traveling down my side and unbuttoned my pants. Her hand slowly rubbing against my most sensitive areas through my panties.

"Catra, fuck, please..." She was moving much too slow for my liking and she knew what she was doing.

"Got a problem?" She whispered.

"You came to me tonight. We are doing things my way"


End file.
